


[S] Everyone===> Reunite

by Gamzee_Makaraoni



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/Gamzee_Makaraoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck AU! "Dave?" "Yeah, Harley?" "Wouldn't it be great to get back together with everyone?" Sixteen of the 2011 graduates from S.B.U.R.B. University have kept in touch for about two years. What happens when they decide to get together? This is my first fic on this site, so sorry for anything weird! You can also find this on FanFiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S] Everyone===> Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> HAAAAAIIIIIIII!
> 
> Oh, wow! This is my first story on here! Can't breathe, can't breathe-AAAAAUGH. 
> 
> Anyways, most of you are probably wondering about the ships, huh?
> 
> Well, I know that it's Dave and Jade talking in the summary, but I may do JohnDave. Hell, maybe even Daverezi. I'm not sure.
> 
> But here's a list of the definite ships:
> 
> Karezi (Just a hint.)
> 
> KatNep (OTP!)
> 
> Meowrails
> 
> RoseMary
> 
> PB&J!
> 
> I'm still deciding between SolAra and EquiusXAradia, but I'm leaning towards the latter.
> 
> Anyhoo...ENJOY, SUCKAHS!
> 
> Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I usually write a lot more, but my head is hurting a little.
> 
> And could someone explain the Homestuck skin thing to me, please?
> 
> Disclaimer: I CAN'T DRAW. THEREFORE, I DO NOT OWNHOMESTUCK.

_Ring, ring._

"I'VE GOT IT!" Four voices yelled at once.

Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde, Dirk Strider, and Roxy Lalonde, all ran for the phone. This was rather immature of them, seeing how they were all adults, with their own homes. However, when you're visiting your mother in your childhood home, old habits are hard to break.

Dave, having the longest legs, ran into the kitchen and snatched up the phone, only to realize it was his. "Guys, it's my cell, false alarm."

The other three groaned slightly.

"Who is it?" Dirk asked, who was probably as disappointed as his sisters, but didn't dare break his poker face.

"Jade," Dave mouthed. "Hello?"

"Dave!"

"Oh, hey Harley."

"Where are you?"

"Visiting Mom, with my siblings. Why?"

"Your mom is in Cleveland, Texas, right?"

"Why?"

"Um...I can't tell you. When will you get home?"

"Whenever I fucking feel like it. Or when the club managers come a-calling. Why?"

"..."

"Are you trying to keep something from me?"

"Shit."

Dave relaxed his poker face just enough for a small smirk to slip out. After checking that his various siblings and mother were not in the room, of course. If they were, he would never be allowed to forget it. The smirk still appeared and disappeared so quickly, however, that it was impossible to tell if it was real, or just a figment of the imaginiation.

"So..." He dragged out the word. "What's the secret?"

"Oh, John's gonna KILL me if he found out I told you!"

"So don't let him find out."

There was a frustrated sigh, telling the blonde coolkid that he had won.

"Dave?"

"Yeah, Harley?"

"Wouldn't it be great to get back together with everyone?"

"You mean our other S.B.U.R.B. friends?"

Dave, John, Rose, and Jade were all graduates from S.B.U.R.B. University. There, they had met twelve other friends, whom they kept in touch with via Internet, phone, and mail.

"Um, yeah. We haven't seen each other in person since, what, May of 2011? Funny how nobody's bothered to get Skype, eh?"

Nervous laughter. "Yeah..."

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Um...me and John got tickets."

"For what?"

"Where."

"What?"

"For where."

Dave nearly lost his coolkid expression again.

"Just the two of you, right?"

"Uh...We were in a raffle for fourteen tickets..."

This time, Dave's jaw dropped open, just as his oldest sibling, Bro Strider, walked in.

"DAVE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BREAKING YOUR COOLKID FACE?!"

Dave put a hand on the phone. "I'LL TELL YOU WHY WHEN I FINISH!"

"Did you get a girl pregnant?"

"BRO!" The eldest Strider snatched the phone from the youngest Strider.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll make sure that he-Why are you laughing?" He pressed speakerphone.

"Oh my gosh!" Jade tried to calm herself down. "No, I'm not pregnant. I'm just telling Dave that me and a few of our friends are flying out to Houston!"

The three other children-er, young adults-slowly poked their heads in.

Dave stared at them. "Were you listening this whole time?" He facepalmed as they nodded.

"Friends? As in, girls?"

"...Um..."

"BRO!" Dave snatched back the phone. "Sorry about that. My oldest brother is a pervert."

"And funny!" Jade giggled.

"So, did everyone accept the tickets to Houston?"

"Yup."

He sighed, running a finger through his platinum blonde hair. "Oh my god."

"In fact...Our plane is leaving in a few minutes."

"Were those tickets for TODAY?!"

"Yeah."

Dave felt like he was ready to explode. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER?!"

"Well-"

"Never mind. We'll be there! Bye!" Dave hit End Call and slammed down the phone on the table.

"Is that about what I think it's about?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"To the car, then?" But Dave had already ran out the door, heading for his convertible.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have NO idea how fun it was to type out Bro's bit.
> 
> Anyways, for those that are confused, Dave's dad died a little after his mom found out she was having Rose and Dave (They're twins, as are Roxy and Dirk, Jade and John, and Jane and Jake.)
> 
> Bro kept their dad's last name, while their mom went back to her maiden name.
> 
> Rose and Dave have an apartment in Houston. Rose writes wizard books, and Dave is a DJ.
> 
> I decided that all the characters will go to Houston, because-SURPRISE!-THAT'S WHERE I LIVE! Yeah, I live in the Strider hometown! You guys jealous?!
> 
> So, they're gonna have a whole lotta fun! But I haven't been to the Galleria, so sorry to disappoint you guys :(. But there's a gazillion other interesting places here...
> 
> Anyways, just let me know if you want Daverezi/DaveJade/DaveJohn! Or EquiusXAradia/SolAra!
> 
> BAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!
> 
> Deranged Shadow Fangirl


End file.
